Giada Torres Kaufman
) Makati City, Metro Manila, Philippines |origin= Glonisla, El Kadsre |occupation=Actress, Singer, Songwriter |genres=Pop, Indie-pop, Bubblegum pop, RNB |instruments=Vocals, piano, guitar, keyboards |years_active=2004-present |labels=Viva Records El Kadsreian Melody |image1 = 8a1491d7a860a487da4a02e83546ae7e.jpg}} Giada Torres Kaufman (born June 18, 1993, in Makati City, Philippines) is a Filipina-El Kadsreian actress, singer, and artist. She's known for her smash hits All That Time, OMG!, Vale Heart, Your Love, and Love Together. She is a contract of Viva, Inc and is currently working on new album, N.I.N.A. It is one of the most successful female Viva and EKM artists. Early life Personal life She was born to Filipina mother named Hilda Honasan Torres and El Kadsreian father named Thomas Kaufman, raised in Makati City, Philippines. She learned how to speak English, Filipino, Japanese, Spanish, and Vicnoran. She moved to Gionsla, El Kadsre when she was 4 years old. She has influences with Taylor Swift, Rihanna, Meghan Trainor, Sarah Geronimo, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Fergie, Kelly Clarkson, Adele, Ariana Grande, and Mikaella. Currently, she is dating with American-El Kadsreian Barry Stevenson since August 2, 2014. Her older sister, Kathlyn Torres Kaufman, is a ETVKPS presenter, and their younger brother, Corey Torres Kaufman, became the El Kadsreian in 2013. Career She started life as an actress in 2004 at age 11 with supporting roles on some Philippine and UEKN/Screencold and Line TV series and movies until 2007. She was a GMA Network artist in the Philippines until 2008. When she returned to El Kadsre and started a music career in 2008 when audition at Teen El Kadsreian SuperStars '08, she eliminated at 5th place. She is going to El Kadsreian showbiz later. In 2010, she joined and auditioned at El Kadsreian Idol, when she finished at 2nd place/runner-up at the Top 5 with coronation song This Is My Song. But the song failed to gain popularity. In February 2011, she released a new album called My Giada. It was her biggest break and gained more popularity in the other countries, with reaching some top five, ten or twenty hits. In 2014, she released a new album called Two Red. It gained more popularity in the other countries, with reaching some top five, ten or twenty hits. She starred a role as Miley De Leon in the blockbuster film Vale Heart. She starred a role as Jeanie Allen in the TV series of the same name. Filmography Television * Darna (GMA Network, 2005) * Now and Forever (GMA Network, 2006) * S.O.P (GMA Network, 2006) * Asian Treasures (GMA Network, 2007) * Bubble Gang (GMA Network, 2007) * Teen El Kadsreian SuperStars '08 (RTV, 2008) * The Buzz (RGN, 2008) * El Kadsreian Idol (El TV Kadsre 1, 2010) * Stevenson's House (El TV Kadsre 1, 2011) * Heartlife (Viva Television, 2012, Hostess) * VivaDrama Series (Viva Television, 2013) * Anna Banana (Viva Television, 2014) * Jeanie (Viva Television, 2016) * Countryballs: The Animated Series (El TV Kadsre 3, 2016) * The Drive (Viva Television, 2018) Film * Shake Rattle and Roll 8 (2006) * Crazy In Love (El TV Kadsre Films, 2010) * Obsession (Viva Films, 2013) * Vale Heart (Viva Films, 2014) * 2 You (Viva Films, 2015) * Break Free (El TV Kadsre Films, 2015) * At the Paris (El TV Kadsre Films, 2016) * Hunterbots: The Beginning (El TV Kadsre Films, 2016) * Babes Forever (Viva Films, 2017) * Hunterbots: Invasion of the Wezlers (El TV Kadsre Films, 2017) * Hypersquad (El TV Kadsre Films, 2018) Discography * My Giada (2011, EK Albums: #1) * Kadsreius Khristmas 2013 (2013, EK Holiday Albums: #6) * Two Red (2014, EK Albums: #2) * Everything (2016, EK Albums: #3) * N.I.N.A (2017, EK Albums: #2) * G5 (2019, EK Albums: #1) Category:Fictional singers Category:Fictional actresses Category:1993 births Category:El Kadsre Category:Philippines Category:Fictional musicians Category:Female singers Category:Fictional celebrities Category:1993 Category:Actresses Category:El Kadsreian people Category:Giada Category:El Kadsreians Category:1990s Category:Fictional Gemini-zodiac people Category:Gemini-zodiac people Category:Living people Category:1990s births